Ciel's Order
by Monokuro Kuchibiru
Summary: On a rainy evening at the manor, Ciel wants some love-making. Good think he has a butler that does ANYTHING he orders.


**A/N: **Yes, I know this sucks.

* * *

><p>The rain's melody hummed on the roof. A clash of thunder echoed over the manor. Ciel Phantomhive sat elegantly at his desk in his study. He stroked his sapphire ring. Ciel's mind raced with thoughts; thoughts of emptiness in his chest. '<em>Sebastian…he is my loyal servant, nothing more. No matter how much I yearn for him to embrace me, I cannot abuse the control of my pawn.' <em>Ciel thought.

Sebastian ambled into the room, "Master, I have your evening tea for you." He rolled in the cart with the tea. He poured a cup and set it next to Ciel.

Ciel took a sip of the tea and glanced at Sebastian. "Sebastian, do you ever think of love?"

"I'm not sure I understand, Young Master."

"Do you ever think of making love with someone?"

"Young Master, what brings this up?"

"Answer the damn question!" Ciel ordered. '_Give me an answer, Sebastian.' _

Sebastian hesitated, "All beings have some sort of those desires." Sebastian walked behind Ciel and but his hand on Ciel. He continued, "In other words, yes." Sebastian bent over to his master's ear "Young Master, may I inquire why you ask."

"No particular reason…" Ciel's face turned red.

"Very well, I shall return when you are ready to retire for the night." Sebastian stood straight up to leave.

Just as Sebastian put his hand on the door knob, Ciel stopped him, "Wait, Sebastian…"

Still holding the door knob, Sebastian grinned."Master, is there something you want?"

"I…" Ciel wavered. _I can't order him to do something that has nothing to do with what our agreement. It would be wrong._ "I…would actually like to retire for the night now."

Sebastian's raised an eyebrow, "As you wish, Young Master." He put his right hand on his chest and slightly bowed.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in his chair in his bedroom while Sebastian made his bed. Sebastian put on new sheets and clean blankets. Ciel looked at the reflection in the windows; he saw himself, and Sebastian. '<em>He is my pawn in this game. I can use him however I want.' <em>Ciel thought. A sudden tenderness wrenched at Ciel's heart. '_This pain…it feels like my chest is being slashed by glass.'_ Ciel clasped his chest.

Sebastian turned to him, "Master, are you alright?" Sebastian paced towards Ciel. "May I help you get your night clothes on?"

"Yes…"

"Very well, please stand up, Young Master."

Ciel stood up and Sebastian began to unbutton his clothes. Ciel's heartbeat became faster. Sebastian pulled off Ciel's evergreen coat and lifted up the young Earl's white shirt. Soon after that, Sebastian went down to his pants. Ciel blushed, "Sebastian, stop."

"What is it?"

"I can get dressed myself."

"I thought you were enjoying the attention" Sebastian brushed his fingers along his master's cheek.

"What? What made you think that?" Ciel spat in disgust, but he really did like the attention.

"The redness on your face, you're blushing aren't you?"

"No!"Ciel snapped, he crossed his arms and curled his lip. "…Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"There's actually something I want you to do."

"Master, all you have to do is give me your orders." Sebastian grinned.

Ciel looked away. "Sebastian, bring me to the bed."

Sebastian nodded and lifted the Earl up and lay him down onto his bed and blew out the candle-light. Sebastian heaved himself on Ciel. He put his lips towards the boy's ear, "Master, what are your orders?"

Ciel hesitated, "Sebastian, I order you, make love to me."

"As you wish, Young Master." Sebastian smiled grimly and began to unbutton Ciel's pants. While he did so, he kissed Ciel's slim waist. Ciel blushed at the feeling of Sebastian's soft lips on his skin. At last, Ciel's body was bare. Sebastian began to undress himself. Ciel helped unbutton his tailcoat and pants.

Soon their bare bodies were pressed against each other. The friction made Ciel moan with pleasure. Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips, he flipped Ciel onto his stomach. "Are you ready, Master?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes." Sebastian held on to the back of Ciel's hand as he pushed himself inside. Ciel gasped from the pleasurable pain. It was in deep. Sebastian commenced to thrust, he straddled Ciel's hips. Ciel gripped the sheets tightly and clenched his teeth. A light sweat began to slide down his forehead. "Sebastian…m-more…"

Sebastian thrust harder and faster. He stimulated Ciel's member with his right hand while his left remained on Ciel's hip. "S-Sebastian!" Ciel panted. _God, the pleasure! I feel like my body is about to break. _He thought while Sebastian continued to thrust in and out of Ciel. The demon pressed his body against his prey. He nibbled gently on the back of Ciel's ear. Sebastian let himself release inside Ciel. Ciel let out a light scream.

Pleasure flooded throughout Sebastian's body. "Master…" He moaned as he pulled out of Ciel and let him lay on his back. Sebastian licked his fingers, then he lifted both of Ciel's legs and inserted a finger. Ciel tightened his grasp on the bed sheets. Sebastian licked the Earl's length with anticipation. He left the boy's body and went back up to his face to kiss it. Their wet lips collided; a passionate kiss was created. Sebastian licked a hot trail along his master's neck. Then he gazed at Ciel. A flash of lightning lit the room only for a moment to show Sebastian's face. His eyes were glowing in the darkness. "You know, Ciel, I thought you were very attractive when you

Ciel winced, "Sebastian…I don't want any other person with you. You are mine. And only mine."

Sebastian caressed Ciel's face, "Is that an order?" It was the first time Sebastian ever used Ciel's name directly to him. It was…nice for a change.

"Yes, it is an order."

Ciel stroked Sebastian's raven-black hair. Sebastian took his master's hand and kissed it, "Yes, Master."


End file.
